


Don't Wake the Slumbering Lion

by lewin



Category: Radiant Historia
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewin/pseuds/lewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Radiant Historia gift exchange, based on fairyring's prompt of Raul being badass.</p>
<p>In which there are assassins, bets, and accidental fires. Accidental being the keyword here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Slumbering Lion

 " _Don't wake the Slumbering Lion._ "              
\-- ancient Alistellian proverb

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"...not terribly fond of standing on ceremony, but we've been at war for so long and the citizens' moral would greatly benefit..."

 

Raul lets his new secretary's words wash over him as they walk through the stone corridors of Alistel. There had been much argument over holding the inauguration ceremony where Hugo used to impart the words of Prophet Noah, but in the end, practicality won over symbolic disdain.

 

After all, they have more important things to worry about. Properly reestablishing the upper ranks is only the first step. Perhaps also the easiest step, with all that is to come.

 

Raul had been reluctant to even hold this ceremony. Alistel's resources were already greatly depleted, and ever since Hugo's deception was brought to light, dissidents popped out of the woodwork left and right. The trust of the Alistellian people was at an all time low, and the only way to earn any of it back was through actions, not pretty words and a show. While he does understand the importance of such a ceremony, it was also akin to asking for more trouble.

 

Speaking of... His instincts may not be as sharp as Rosch's, but still, they've never led him wrong. Making sure to keep his head forward and posture relaxed, Raul slowly inches his hand closer to his sword.

 

"-ime Minister? Are you even listening to me?" Still walking, his secretary turns his head around, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

 

A shadow abruptly detaches itself from a dark corner, and Raul shoves the younger man aside while unsheathing his blade. A loud metallic clang rings out as he blocks the blow, and without missing another beat, he tightens his grip and begins a series of swift and deadly attacks.

 

Years of ingrained combat taught him to never give one's enemy even the slightest bit of breathing room, and soon he finds his opening. With a move he once used to take down a high ranking Granorg officer who had caught him off guard, he soon has the assassin disarmed and pinned to the ground.

 

"How-?!" the fallen man in black chokes out as cold steel presses into his neck.

 

Raul narrows his eyes and quietly orders, "Call the guards."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"You know, once, I was accidentally set on fire."

 

"You were _**what**_?!"

 

"It was shortly before I was promoted to Lt. General. I was doing a routine check of the training grounds when..."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Guards! Guards, over here!" Raul's secretary starts to yell, snapping out of his shocked daze. Soon, two guards appear around a corner. Their confusion is clearly evident even through their helmets, but they quickly move forward to apprehend the assassin.

 

"You'll never silence us all!" the man screams as his arms are wrestled into binding cuffs. "We'll never believe your lies again! You'll get what's coming for you, _just like-!_ "

 

Abruptly, he falls limp as one of the guards' hilt jams into the back of his head. "Sorry about that, Prime Minister. We'll double the security to make sure this never happens again."

 

"And we'll thoroughly interrogate him in the dungeons. We'll definitely make him talk, through whatever means possible! Even if we have to-!"

 

" _ **No**_ ," Raul snaps immediately. It comes out more biting than he intended, and a small echo bounces off the walls. Three stunned faces turn towards him, and he takes a deep breath. In a calmer tone, he repeats, " _No._ " Pausing to consider the knocked out man that came to take his life, he then commands, "There will be no torture. We are no longer at war. Lock him up for now and I'll deal with him after the ceremony."

 

After half a beat, a " _Yes sir!_ " greets him and the guards depart. He sheaths his sword and turns to his secretary with a wry grin that falls a bit short. "I do believe we'll be late if we do not hurry," he remarks with a air of nonchalance.

 

It truly speaks of the younger man's professionalism when he only swallows once before refocusing and ushering them both towards the plaza.

 

And perhaps it speaks something of Raul, who, upon stepping up to the podium, begins his speech not as rehearsed, but with, "As Alistel's first Prime Minister, I would like to begin my term with honesty..."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Why did you save me?"

 

"Is it so strange that I would want to save my own secretary?"

 

"That's not what I _meant_! In that moment of distraction, had that assassin been any better, you could have been seriously hurt. You should have focused on protecting yourself!"

 

"I won't fail again, like I failed your sister."

 

"...My sister wouldn't want you to die-"

 

"And she wouldn't want you to, either. Besides, I'm not sure I'd be able to find a replacement. There are already rumors of Heiss's old office being haunted and no one wants to go near it lately. I certainly don't want a morbid rumor attached to the very important position of my secretary, so please, do try and stay alive."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"And you say you're _not_ good at making speeches," Rosch greets him with a smile later.

 

The smile Raul returns comes easier than it would have a few hours earlier, and he claps their new General on the back. "Compared to yours? Hardly. After all, you've inspired me to buy a drink for everyone in this tavern tonight."

 

Rosch blinks at him. "Really?" he blurts out, before catching himself and ducking his head, looking a bit sheepish. "It's just, that was- When I said- I mean, I didn't _literally_ mean for it to be-"

 

Raul laughs and cuts him off. "Let's just focus on Alistel's bright future tonight." He sweeps an arm out, gesturing to all the others in the tavern, both soldiers and civilians. "All the people here, let us toast to them."

 

A soldier from a nearby table waves and raises his voice to ask, "Did you mean it? Buying us all drinks tonight?"

 

"Of course," Raul replies easily.

 

The soldier smiles wide and bright, right before standing up and hollering at the top of his lungs, " _ **General Raul is paying for all our drinks tonight!**_ "

 

The deafening cheer that erupts drowns out Raul's splutter of, "I said _a_ drink for everyone, not _every_ drink! And I'm not-!" Unfortunately (for his savings) it's a protest that largely goes unnoticed. All around him, people are laughing and smiling and already rattling off their orders. But, all things considered, this day could have gone a lot worse. He deserves a drink. Everyone deserves a drink. And if he's going to be footing the bill, might as well turn it into something...fun.

 

"Alright, _alright!_ " Raul exclaims as the cheers quiet down. "As your _very_ generous _Prime Minister_ , free drinks for all. In fact, I'll even throw in an extra reward for the first person who can drink me under the table."

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"Any news of him?"

 

"No, not yet. But he's out there, I _know_ it. I can feel it. He'll return one day."

 

"Then it'll be our duty to make sure Alistel is a home he can return to with pride."

 

"...Out of curiosity, did you make a bet with Sonja about which city he'd go to first?"

 

"If such a bet does indeed exist, I can assure you that it has not, and never will, have any bearing or influence on how well I carry out my job."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"I can't _believe_ you, the Prime Minister of Alistel, bet on _Granorg_!"

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Four hours and countless drinks later, Raul alone sits conscious at a table surrounded in a sea of passed-out challengers.

 

Ahh, he's really getting old.

 

Were he ten years younger, this would ended within two hours, two and half tops. Then again, it has been a while since he's let himself indulge in alcohol to this extent. After all, it wouldn't do to have a Lt. General frequenting the taverns.

 

Were he ten years younger, _she_ wouldn't have died either.

 

With that thought in mind, Raul chugs another mouthful of cheap liquor, feeling the burn as it slides down his throat. He still remembers the very first time an assassin came to take his life, all those years ago.

 

Back then, he was still just a Captain, and perhaps his recent string of military successes didn't sit well with the enemy. In terms of skill, the assassin he faced then was leagues above the one he faced today, and the fight was both thrilling and deadly. He suffered heavy wounds but was able to stall long enough for reinforcements to arrive, after which the assassin fled and was never captured.

 

However, young Raul learned from that first encounter, and the next time his life was targeted by a man clad in black, he carried the unconscious body with him to the meeting he was made late for. Turns out, dumping a half-dead assassin across a table while covered in blood not only makes people forget you were late, but also puts you on the fast track to promotions.

 

In hindsight, that might have gotten to his head a bit.

 

But, he doesn't make the same mistakes twice. Raul looks around the room, at the rare few still sipping a drink in the corners, at the bartender who's kept a perfect record of his ongoing tab. He looks at all those who shared spirits with him tonight, challenged him and lost, now lying haphazardly over tables, chairs, and the floor.

 

"I'll make sure to protect you properly this time," he murmurs, a promise he intends to keep, and raises his cup in salute.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"...and then they cried at my bedside for hours, and ever since, I lost the ability to grow a beard."

 

"...Right, like I'm going to believe that. You can't lose the ability to grow a beard while still having a head full of hair."

 

"Oh, are you telling him that story of how you burned your beard off out of stupidity?"

 

" _ **Field Marshall Viola?!**_ "

 

" _Stupidity?_ You weren't even there!"

 

 

 

\--  
\--

 

 

 

 

_And he just walked through the halls, fire trailing behind his every step. Anyone else would have been freaked out, stopped, dropped, and rolled or some shit. But no, not **Major Raul of Alistel.** Major Raul, he just keeps walking, head held high and radiating the most badass aura I've ever had the honor of being in the presence of._

 

_He marches up to the two poor chaps, you know, the ones who set Major Raul on fire in the first place. He marches right up to them, fire and all, and they're both cowering on the floor, eyes wide like they're gonna pee or cry, or maybe both._

 

_So he's standing in front of them, plants his feet all solid-like, and sweeps his arms out. I don't know if it's thanks to Noah or what, but that sweep of his arms must of moved the air around just right or something, I don't even know, but anyways, whatever happened then fanned the flames and just, **man**._

 

_You had to be there. There was just this **whoosh** , and then, the flames all flare out and there's Major Raul in the middle of it all, looking like the fiery judgment of a warrior god descended from up on high._

 

_At this point, Major Raul's cape is half gone and I was seriously wondering about the burns he's gonna have to heal in medical later, but **damn** if he wasn't the most majestic sight I'd ever seen. And damn if at least one person didn't immediately soil himself right then and there. Pretty sure I saw at least three people swoon._

 

_It was like I'd finally been shown the light, literally, and the light wore the beautiful face of Major Raul. Every single one of us in that room would have followed him to the ends of the continent, and then some. Except maybe those two, you know, the two who set the good Major on fire to begin with. Whatever happened to those two anyways?_

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_\--_ excerpt from a popular Alistellian children's song (revised version) 

_Beware if you are foe or prey_  
_for when the lion, slumbering, wakes,_  
_With cunning, silent footsteps, hunts_  
_~~down enemies for Noah's sake~~ the truth those gone had once forsake_  
_(the cure for sand we've yet to find_  
_to heal the bane of our mistakes)_


End file.
